


I Would Die For You

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hybristophilia, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Spider-man has a secret. Deadpool finds out, and he's very much into it. He's also the only person who can help a spider out.





	I Would Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> Only one idea came to mind for this prompt and here we are. There are gross and disturbing themes in this. Please read with caution.
> 
> _Hybristophilia is a paraphilia in which sexual arousal, facilitation, and attainment of orgasm are responsive to and contingent upon being with a partner known to have committed an outrage, cheating, lying, known infidelities, or crime—such as rape, murder, or armed robbery._

“You really wanna do that?” Wade asked, carefully approaching the scene.

Pinned against the wall was some mugger, bruised and bloody. His eyes were bulging, hands clawing uselessly at the hand around his throat. One more twitch, the guy’s windpipe would collapse. Wade didn’t so much care if it did — that was one more piece of scum taken off the streets — but the person who would be doing the killing…

“Spidey?” Wade called again.

With achingly slow movements, Spider-man turned his head to stare at the litter and piss covering the concrete of the alley. His fingers trembled as he let up the pressure before finally pulling his hand away with a jerk. The mugger collapsed to the group, gasping for breath and curling in on himself. His eyes rolled back a few moments later, and he fainted, labored breaths still wheezing through his lips.

Wade and Spider-man ignored it all.

Walking closer, Wade noticed how heavily Spider-man was breathing and the slight tremble in his hands. There was no expression to be seen thanks to the mask, so Wade focused on body language. Spidey didn’t look tense. In fact, his limbs looked surprisingly lax, low back bowed as if he were barely staying on his feet. As Wade stepped a little closer, he noticed something even more significant — and even more obvious considering Spidey went commando under that suit.

Spider-man was sporting a major hard-on.

Wade audibly swallowed. Was Spider-man — his precious, do-gooder Spidey — getting off on the thought of murdering someone? A thrill shot up Wade’s spine, and he was achingly hard in no time, the bulge stretching the thick leather covering his crotch.

“You wanted to kill him,” Wade whispered in awe.

“I shouldn’t,” Spider-man responded, but his voice was wrecked. He sounded like he’d been edging for hours and was dying to finally blow his load. Wade wondered how many other poor bastards were beaten within an inch of their life all over Queens.

“Sure,” Was replied, offhanded. 

He would be the first to admit that the idea of a murderous Spider-man got him off, and it wasn’t a new idea at that. He daydreamed about it sometimes — about watching the full force of that Spider-man strength roundhouse kick the head off of some villain and send it flying. He would also try to picture Spidey holding one of Deadpool’s guns and shooting until he saw daylight through a bad guy.

And oh… Oh, the thought of Spider-man wielding the katanas… Wade would see stars when he came with that vision firmly planted in his mind.

He understood that it was fantasy. That it would never happen. He might not mind a little murder now and again, but he knew his poor Spidey was too good of a person for that. Yet, right there before him, was a Spider-man practically salivating at how close that mugger had been to taking his last breath.

“How painful it must be to hold back…” Wade muttered. Poor Spidey had a fetish this strong and there was no release in sight. No way to act on it without sacrificing his morals. No way to truly enjoy himself without destroying the hero he tried so hard to be.

Except…

“You know,” Wade purred as he leaned his back against the brick wall, sliding into he spot the mugger had vacated, pressing his torso close to Spidey’s. “It doesn't matter if I die. A little death hardly leaves a scratch.” He dropped more sex into his voice. “You could kill me, again and again, and I’d always come back.”

Large white eyes lifted to stare a hole straight through Wade. His blood boiled under the intensity of it. The excitement bubbled up inside of him, demanding to spill forth in a tidal wave of words.

“You like that, Spidey? Wanna snap my neck and fuck me raw? Wanna cum on my corpse? Wanna butter my biscuit and call me Anne? Unless you don’t like the name Anne. Call me anything you want. But really, who doesn’t like the name Anne? Don’t be rude to Annes. It’s a perfectly fine name—”

He was sailing through the air a moment later. He barely had time to register the weightless feeling or the sudden impact of his back against the brick wall on the other side of the alleyway. The air shot out of his lungs and his vision tunneled. He registered only that the world was upside down before he was being yanked down and—

Nothing.

As far as deaths go, neck snapping is painless and quick, but it also heals quickly. He didn’t get a single moment to enjoy his afterlife hallucinations before he was being sucked back into consciousness. He woke with his mask askew and no air entering his lungs. He choked.

A thumb shoved itself between his teeth. A voice above his head growled, “No biting.”

It occurred to Wade that his airway was obstructed with the girth of Spidey’s cock. Once that thought filtered through his sluggish brain, he was able to taste the sweat, musk, and salt of it. He let his eyes roll as he cherished the feeling of it pummeling his throat, even as his vision wavered once more from lack of oxygen.

It lasted less time than he’d like, but he could forgive that. Poor Spidey had been pretty pent up, so it made sense he was blowing his load in no time. He shot that creamy goodness deep inside Wade’s throat, forcing the need to swallow it down. Not that Wade would have ever spit it out to begin with.

Fully satisfied at last, Spider-man stood up and tucked his damp cock back into his suit. He stared at Wade’s crumpled form for a long moment before saying simply, “People shit when they die.”

“Yeah,” Wade rasped, swallowing hard and still gasping for breath. His healing factor was still trying to keep up with the vocal cord damage Spidey’s dick had done. Fuck, that was hot just to think about. “Why do you think my suit smells so bad?”

Wade could see Spidey’s nose scrunch under the mask.

“Ha!” Wade rasped. “Well, I try to prepare, but I wasn't planning on dying today — not that I regret it! — but I usually wear a big ol’ butt plug to keep it all in.”

“Mm.” Spidey was unusually silent, likely because he was having cute, conflicting thoughts on what his fetishes meant. Wade stopped over-analyzing his own long ago. It was just easier that way.

“You feel good?” Wade asked, pitching his voice to be sultry as he rearranged his limbs and they both pretended that his pants didn’t squish.

“Goodnight, Deadpool,” Spider-man said with finality. He turned away and walked towards the main street with long, purposeful strides.

Wade tried not to sound too pitiful when he called out, “Spidey!”

Spider-man paused but stayed silent, back muscles drawn tight and hands curled into fists.

“We’re gonna do that again, right?”

There was a long, tense pause that had Wade almost perishing again from the anticipation of it alone.

“You should start wearing your plug again,” was all Spider-man said before walking away without a backwards glance.

Wade grinned fierce and feral beneath his mask. He was gonna jerk off to that for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hybristophilia  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1145561793156341760
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
